Lo último
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: One-shot. La única solución que encontraba era que eso mismo que le había pasado a él, me ocurriera a mí. Post Phantom Planet. Sam's POV. DxS.


**¡Hola!  
Este es un pequeñísimo one-shot que hice hace tiempo (varios meses). Espero que (si alguien entra a leerlo) le guste.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen al increible y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

**Lo último**  
_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

Confusión, desesperación, locura...

Luz, oscuridad, claridad, nitidez, lucidez...

Todo era nada, algo lo era todo...

Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, cual muñeca de plomo que estorba al alma.

Mi mente era un mar de emociones, palabras y recuerdos.

No existía nada en este mundo, ni siquiera yo.

Calor, frío... ya nada importaba.

Él ya no estaba, yo no tardaría en desaparecer.

_(FLASH__BACK)_

_Universidad por__ la mañana, amigos por la tarde, y luego un momento a solas... fantasmas, ¡típico!_

_-Volveré pronto, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó._

_-De acuerdo. – contesté no muy convencida – Te amo. – agregué nerviosa; ni siquiera yo supe por qué lo dije.__ Rió despreocupadamente._

_-Y yo más – me plantó un suave beso en los labios y se marchó._

_(FIN DEL FLASH__BACK)_

De haber sabido que ese sería nuestro último beso, me hubiera adherido a sus labios, lo hubiera dado con todas las ganas que tenía ahora, me hubiera aferrado a su cuerpo con frenesí...

Arrodillada junto a su cuerpo lloraba sin control; pero ya ni siquiera sentía las lágrimas, nada era tangible, excepto quizás mis ganas de morir con él.

_(FLASH__BACK)_

_-Sam... Sam... ¡Sammy! ¡No habrás los ojos! Es una sorpresa. – me guiaba por un camino que aun no reconocía._

_-Odio las sorpresas, Danny – le dije fingiendo molestia._

_-Si, lo se... pero no las mías._

_-Arrogante._

_-Lo se. – se mostró orgulloso – Bien, ya llegamos. Abre los ojos._

_Los abrí. Estábamos en la colina donde nos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso... de mentiras, por supuesto; solo que ahora un gran espacio circular estaba rodeado de flores negras, blancas y violetas._

_-¿Flores negras? – cuestioné._

_-Eres gótica. Violetas... el color de tus ojos. Y..._

_-¿Blancas?_

_-Ahh... pues no me alcanzaron en un principio las negras y violetas... y... recuerda que en Hamburgo el blanco es el nuevo negro._

_Reí. Me tomó de la mano y me llevo al centro de... ¿la pista? Una música calmada comenzó a sonar en algún lugar cercano ahí, sospeché que aquí había intervenido Tucker. Puso mi mano en su hombro y, con la otra aun sujeta, comenzamos a bailar. _

_Tenía que admitir que, aunque nunca me gustaron ese tipo de bailes, él había conseguido darme una gran sorpresa... una gran, estupenda y hermosa sorpresa. _

_Su mano libre se turnaba entre mi cintura, mi rostro y mi cabello._

_-Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo – pidió._

_-Lo prometo. Yo iré a donde quiera que tú vayas._

_-Cuento con eso._

_(FIN DEL FLASH__BACK)_

Si hubiera sabido que sería nuestro último baile, no hubiera dudado en poner otra canción... y otra... y otra... hasta haber bailado todas las piezas posibles; entonces lo llevaría al campo y bailaríamos al son del viento, con el canto de los pájaros, al compás de su voz...

Yo iría a donde quiera que él fuera, aun si no supiera donde exactamente quedaba eso. Un pequeño cuchillo se asomó entre mis dedos.

_(FLASH__BACK) _

_-¿Ya te había dicho que te amo? – susurró a mi oído._

_-No durante los últimos 15 minutos._

_-Pues bien, entonces te amo – su perfecta voz llegó tan irresistible a mi oído, enviando cosquilleos a cada célula de mi ser._

_-Y yo a ti – volteé a verlo._

_Estábamos fuera, al aire libre, acostados en el suelo bajo un gran árbol... nuestro árbol._

_Su brazo me rodeo y me "obligó" a recostarme en su pecho; él jugueteaba con un mechón de mi pelo mientras yo me entretenía dibujando figuras en su abdomen._

_Lo miré intensamente a los ojos... ¡cómo amaba esos ojos azules!, tan profundos, expresivos... perfectos. Su seductora sonrisa y pícaro mirar eran una irrechazable invitación a besarlo._

_En cuanto nuestros labios se unieron una corriente eléctrica se apoderó de mí. _

_El beso se prolongó más de lo normal, nos dirigíamos a una experiencia nueva y maravillosa._

_El cambio de posición fue tan repentino, así como el cambio en la intensidad de nuestros besos y caricias._

_-Un momento... – conseguí pronunciar a pesar del aire que me faltaba, y que para nada se debía a que Danny estuviera encima de mí._

_-¿Qué... qué... pasa? – preguntó entre sus múltiples y desesperados besos en mi cuello._

_En serio no quería decir esto, pero tenía que hacerlo (casi no lo consigo)._

_-No debemos, no aún._

_Siguió besándome, aún más frenéticamente que antes, y luego se detuvo._

_-No lo haremos si no estas lista. – exclamó. - Yo esperaré todo lo que necesites... por siempre si es necesario. – me besó una vez más y luego volvimos a nuestra anterior posición. _

_(FIN DEL FLASH__BACK)_

Si no hubiera sido tan tonta entonces... ¿y qué importaba si yo creía que aún éramos muy jóvenes? ¿y qué si tenía miedo? ¿y qué si estaba insegura de mi?... hubiera pasado mil y una noches con él, hubiera sido completamente suya... no lo hubiera hecho esperar.

-Te amo, Danny. No tendrás que esperar más – aferré el cuchillo con ambas manos – Cumpliré mi promesa – y lo hundí en mi pecho.

Sentí calor y una debilidad creciente, antes de perder el control me aseguré de situarme junto a él, abrazándolo. Cerré los ojos y aspiré su aroma por ultima vez... entonces me deje llevar por la inconciencia.

Todo era nada, pero él... aún lo era todo.

FIN

* * *

**¿Y bien?  
¿Qué tal estuvo?  
Agradecería muchísimo que me dejaran un review (si es que -como ya dije- alguien entró a leerlo) y que me dijeran lo que opinan de él.  
Muchas gracias por la atención.  
¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
